Reversed Roles
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: My opinion of what the movie would be like if Lilly was an alpha and Kate was an omega!
1. Prologue

**Changed Roles**

**Prologue**

[Kate's Point of View]

Lilly and I were playing together for the last time. You see, Lilly is about to go to alpha school for the rest of the year, and once she gets back, we can only talk to each other… So we want to spend as much time together as we possibly can… Finally, the time came for Lilly to leave. I'm going to miss her….

I looked down to the ground. I was stuck in my own world. What was I going to do without my sister? We did everything together. Now that Lilly is going to be a HIGHLY trained alpha, I won't be able to do what we used to do together.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Humphrey walk up to me. I didn't notice him until I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned around startled by his presence. I took a few deep breaths before saying, "Humphrey, don't sneak up on me like that again!"

"Sorry," he replied, "I thought you would have noticed… So…"

"So what?"

"It's just the two of us."

I didn't know what he was talking about until I remembered that his big brother, Justin, was going to alpha school too! It looks like it is going to be the two of us, save all the adults and (of course) the vegan wolves. Wait; did I say just the two of us? I was wrong. I saw three Humphrey's three friends creep up on him. Shakey motioned for me to remain quiet. It wasn't long before…

"WOLF PILE!"

Humphrey's three friends jumped onto him! I just laughed. "Okay, VERY funny," Humphrey said, "Get off!"

I was about to walk away when I heard Humphrey say, "Hey Kate." I slowly turned around. "If you want to hang with us, you're more than welcome to."

I gave it some thought. Sure it would be weird for me to hang around with the boys, but it beats the vegetarians. I nodded. "I would love to."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

[Kate's Point of View]

It's finally spring! Many things come to my mind with this word: flowers, birds, bees, and of course the fact that my sister is returning from alpha school! I was excited for today.

Wait! You don't know what happened during that time? No problem! Here's what happened:

While Lilly was away, I was hanging out with Humphrey and his friends. We mostly just fooled around, but Humphrey and I were going out. In fact, both Lilly and my dad were in for a surprise when they got home…

Humphrey and his friends were log sledding. They invented that game ever since Lilly went off to alpha school. They weren't too good at it at first, but they soon refined their skills and were able to conquer the hills.

I was looking for them when I saw them hit a rock and went flying. Too late do I realize that I was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time! "Oh no," I said to myself before I was soon buried by the bodies of four wolves.

I managed to hear Humphrey ask if everyone was okay, and I answered, "Yes, I'm fine." That was when Humphrey looked down and saw me under him. He managed to get everyone off of himself before getting off of me. "What were you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I answered, "Don't you know what today is?"

He took a look around and answered, "Spring?"

"Yes… and that means…"

"Justin and Lilly are coming home!"

"That's right!"

"Then let's go find them!"

We looked repeatedly for both siblings, but no trace. After a few hours, we found Lilly with Can-do and Hutch about to start her first hunt. Humphrey and I decided to watch nearby. Things were going great until I spotted two eastern wolves. Something told me that there was going to be trouble…

[Lilly's Point of View]

Two caribou were in my sights. Can-do, Hutch, and I could easily take down one of them, but there was one problem: I saw two eastern wolves stalking those two caribou as well! I was about to alert my team, but I was too late. The eastern wolves startled the caribou and sent them running. I ended up having to chase them. I looked up and saw the two wolves running in the opposite direction! I looked that way to see why…

"Stampede!"

There was a large group of caribou running in my direction! I ran back to my team and told them to run to the sides. I got to a high point to get a better view. The only thing wrong that I see was the two eastern wolves caught in harm's way. I ran to where I was only a few yards up before I leapt at them and sent them under a log.

We stayed there until the stampede cleared up. Of course, a hoof hit me on the head, so I wouldn't be surprised if I got a headache.

I got off of the wolves I was protecting, but now a new problem arose: my team is now fighting with the two trespassers! How is this going to be solved?

"Need a paw?"

I looked to see Kate and Humphrey run into the scene. I was especially happy to see Kate after a whole season.

Fortunately, they were able to break up the fight and send everyone on their way… Kate then asked me how things went while I was away. I answered that everything was fine with me. However, I had to tell them that Justin was expelled from alpha school.

Humphrey exclaimed, "What? Why?"

I answered, "He didn't want me to talk to anyone about it. I thought he would have returned to the pack, but he went elsewhere. He didn't reveal to anyone why."

[Humphrey's Point of View]

What? That didn't sound at all like Justin, or at least not in his right mind. Why would he leave with no reason all? Before I could say anything, Lilly suggested that we go to her den; her parents needed to know what happened…


	3. Chapter 2

I meant to have this posted last night, but it was soooo late... Anyway, I can promise you that this chapter is definitely longer than the first...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

[Kate's Point of View]

When we walked into my den, we saw Mom and Dad talking with Tony, the leader of the Eastern pack. What he's doing here is a mystery to me, but I know it wasn't come too easy on our part. Apparently, Tony was just finishing up when we walked in because he walked out.

Once Tony left, I asked my dad, "What was that about?"

My dad turned to me and said, "We were talking about a way to unite the packs."

"Really," Humphrey exclaimed, "That's great! Just one thing…"

"What's that?"

"What's the catch? I mean, no offence, but this seems like something that no one will simply give to us for free."

My dad lowered his head and said, "You're right; there is something that has to be done on both sides in order for the packs to be united."

I tilted my head in confusion when Lilly stepped up and said, "In order for two rival packs to marry, the offspring of the head alphas of each pack must marry, thus giving us a unified bloodline…"

"But Lilly, that means…"

Lilly nodded, "I know."

"Congratulations," Humphrey said. I glared at Humphrey. "I mean, it's great that you're getting married, but do you have any idea who you have to marry."

Lilly answered, "Just his name: Garth. The rest is a complete mystery for me…"

I can't believe that Lilly is forced to marry someone that she hasn't even met! Why?

Just then, I heard my mom ask me, "Have you told them yet?"

I looked at her and replied, "Told them wh- oh…. I figured it was a bad time, considering that we JUST found out about Lilly's situation."

Lilly looked at me and said, "Told us what?"

I was struggling to decide whether or not to tell them, but I figured that I might as well get it out of the way. I told them, "Humphrey asked me to marry him."

The next thing that happened was Lilly leaping towards me and embracing me really tightly. It only lasted for a few seconds, because Lilly then remembered that she wasn't supposed to be doing what she just did with me. She looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'm so happy for you!"

Dad looked at my mother. "Don't worry," my mom said, "I've been watching them."

My dad nodded in approval. Just then, Lilly said, "I think we should try to have our weddings together, just for old time's sake."

"Can we do that," I asked. I wasn't sure because we are of different ranks, plus marriages are usually done with one couple. I looked at my dad and he said, "It's a little unusual, but I might be able to pull a few strings."

I yelled both in my mind and out loud, "Yes!"

A few hours later, the Moonlight Howl was taking place. Humphrey was helping his friends get ready while we tried to find Garth. It wasn't long before we found him. He was exactly the way I pictured him; big, strong, handsome… I said to Lilly, "Wow, I don't know what you were so worried about."

"Kate," Lilly said, "you were the one who was worried."

"Are you sure?"

"You were pacing around franticly."

Okay… Maybe I was a smidge scared for her. We walked up to Garth. Lilly was the first one to speak, "Do you happen to go by the name "Garth'."

Garth nodded, "You must be Lilly. You're as beautiful as my father described you…"

"Thanks," Lilly replied, "You're as handsome as- well, I had no description of you, so I didn't have a clue what you looked like. Still… Wow…"

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the trees before Humphrey's voice yelled out, "Look out below!" Humphrey fell out of the tree landing on his stomach! I said to Humphrey, "Are you alright?"

Humphrey let out a moan of pain before he nodded.

"How long have you been up there?"

"About a few minutes?"

"How did you get up there?"

"It's a long and very ugly story…"

"Okay," Lilly replied, "Anyway, Humphrey, I would like you to meet Garth."

Humphrey looked at Garth. "Ah," he said, "Nice to finally meet you. My name's Humphrey, your soon-to-be-brother-in-law."

Garth looked at us confused. I answered, "Lilly is my sister, and you're going to be marrying her while Humphrey marries me."

"I see," Garth replied, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Humphrey. By the way, are you sure you're going to be okay."

"I'll be fine," Humphrey answered, "I may be sore in the morning, but I will be fine…"

"Okay… I hope you're right." Garth immediately turns to Lilly. "Are you ready to get started?"

Lilly nodded, "I've been ready for a while now!"

"Then let's go."

[A Few Minutes Later]

[Lilly's Point of View]

We finally found a good spot on Howling Rock. I asked Garth what he was into. He answered, "I like to keep fit; you need a strong leader to lead the pack. I also like to hunt in order to help feed the pack, but I haven't been able to do that lately…"

I replied, "Don't worry; once the packs are united, you can hunt as much as you like… So, are we ready to howl?"

"I guess, but let me warn you, I'm not the best howler."

"I'm sure it's not that bad…"

I was wrong. Garth lifted his head, and once he howled, it sounded horrible beyond all bearing. In fact, a bird landed next to me dazed once Garth finished. Garth looked at me and said, "I told ya."

I looked at him and said, "Perhaps I can fix that…"

[Humphrey's Point of View]

I heard from the rock one of the WORST howls I have ever heard. I looked at Kate and said, "What do you suppose that is?"

"Kate shrugged at me and said, "I dunno. Maybe a rock fell on someone's tail?"

We both laughed. I nuzzled Kate, "Just think, only a few more hours before we marry…"

"I know. It just seems too good to be true."

"Well, this isn't a dream, but I can't wait for us to lead our lives together."

"And maybe raise a family."

I stared at Kate, felling awkward because of what she just said. Without warning, Kate was shot in the rear by some kind of dart. It started making Kate act all goofy. I asked her if she was alright before the same thing happened to me. Kate answered, "I couldn't feel any better…" The dart soon took effect on me, and it wasn't long before we both blacked out…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

[Lilly's Point of View]

I just finished teaching Garth how to howl. It did annoy some wolves who were howling nearby (not to mention knock out A LOT of birds), but he was later sounding like an angel. As soon as we finished howling a beautiful duet, we decided to head back to my den. I was a little concerned because we haven't seen Kate or Humphrey.

Garth saw that I was concerned with their absence and said to me, "Don't worry; I'm sure they just wanted to let us have a night alone together. Maybe they are having a night to themselves as well. By the way, I heard that both our weddings are going to take place together."

I nodded, "That's true. I hope we aren't breaking any rules…"

"I wouldn't think so… In fact, a double wedding seems to be very rare."

"I know."

Just as I said that, we got to my den. I nuzzled Garth and said, "I really enjoyed what happened between us last night, and I really can't wait for tomorrow…"

"I know how you feel… Until then, I need to get back to my pack before my father begins a search party for me…"

"And my mom getting the wrong idea and strangling you to death…"

We both shuddered. "Well, good night. I'll see you in the morning."

[The Next Morning in a Different Area]

[Humphrey's Point of View]

A woke up in a completely dark area. I could feel motion, so we were definitely being taken somewhere. I started yelling, "Kate? Kate! Kate, Where are you?"

"Humphrey, is that you?"

I breathed a sigh of relief I had no idea what happened, nor what is happening now, but I'm glad the love of my life is okay… If ANYTHING was to happen to Kate, I would never forgive myself. I answered, "Yes, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm in some weird box."

"So am I. What was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember acting weird around you before blacking out."

"I remember doing the same thing."

Kate's tone suddenly saddened. "Humphrey…"

"Yes?"

"What's happening to us?"

"I don't know, but I promise I will take care of you no matter what."

I felt whatever was moving us stop. A few minutes later, I felt to box being lifted. I tried to stay on all fours, but it was kinda hard to do. Finally, the container I was in was set on the ground, and the humans who put me and Kate in these boxes set us free. We ran as far as our legs could carry us, but stopped once we reached a cliff. We saw a lot of things: mountains, meadows, everything except for one thing… Howling Rock! I sniffed the area, but none of the scents were familiar to either one of us. That was when Kate and I realized something. I turned to Kate and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded, "We are no longer in Jasper…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

[Kate's Point of View]

"We're no longer in Jasper…"

I couldn't believe it. We somehow left Jasper Park and ended up in a place that is really unfamiliar to us. We surveyed the view for a minute. I leaned my head on Humphrey's neck. I commented, "It is beautiful isn't it?"

Humphrey noticed what I was doing and leaned his head against mine. He replied, "Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you."

I let out a small chuckle. I don't know how long we were like this, but I was definitely enjoying every moment of this.

Unfortunately, we didn't get to enjoy this any longer because a rock was flying towards us! If that didn't help us get back to reality, I don't know would. We looked down and saw a goose and a duck playing some weird game. An idea came into my head. I asked Humphrey, "Why don't we ask those two where we are?"

Humphrey nodded, "Sounds good to me."

[Back in Jasper]

[Lilly's Point of View]

I woke up to my mother nudging me to wake up. It took me a while to wake up thoroughly, but I finally asked, "What's going on?"

She answered, "Have you seen your sister?"

I shook my head. "Last I saw her was when she was with Humphrey while Garth and I were leaving for the Moonlight Howl. I thought she would have returned by now."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Why?"

"Both Humphrey and your sister are missing!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My sister would never run away, so she would have to have been taken somewhere.

Before I could say anything, Hutch walked into the den. He said to us, "Tony and Garth are on their way here. Winston ordered me to take you to him."

I nodded, "Thank you."

All three of us walked out. As we were walking, I noticed an uneasy expression on Hutch's face. I could tell he was worried about something more than my sister, but what was it?

[Meanwhile]

[Kate's Point of View]

"Ida-who," Humphrey and I said at the same time.

We had convinced the goose to tell us where we are, and they told us that we are in Idaho.

"To be exact," the goose explained, "You are in Sawtooth National Recreational Area."

"Why," I asked.

The duck stood in front of us and said to us, "You relocated to… repopulate."

Humphrey and I looked at each other. I was the first to speak up, "I know I said I wanted to raise a family with you, but I most definitely didn't mean right now!"

"And I understand that," Humphrey said, "Besides- Oh my goodness!"

We all asked in unison, "What?"

Humphrey answered, "We were supposed to get married today!"

I slapped my forehead, "Of course! So why did the humans choose NOW to take us here?"

"Humans," the goose commented, "they think they own everything!"

"Don't I know it," the duck replied.

I said to Humphrey, "I love this place, and I think 'repopulating' sounds great, but we are unmarried. PLUS, we are omegas."

Humphrey was silent for a minute before he nodded, "True… Why don't we return home? We can get married and decide what to do from here…"

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Oh! Where are my manners," the goose said, "My name's Marcel, and this is my caddy, Paddy."

"My name's Kate, and this is my fiancé, Humphrey."

"Nice to finally get to know you. If you want to get home, then we have a solution, follow me."

We followed the two birds and ended up near trailer. "Here we go again," I said out loud.

"At least we will be conscious," Humphrey commented.

I just laughed at that comment. Just then, a large man and a woman about half his height walked out of the cabin. Paddy told us about the couple. When he mentioned that the man's name was Garn, Humphrey (for some reason) blurted out, "Garn? Like Da Garn?"

We all gave him a strange look. Humphrey replied, "What?"

We decided to let that one slide. When the couple started dancing to some music, we tried to get in the trailer, but with little success. I tried to jump over the door, but fell. Humphrey caught me, but the ending of the fall resulted in what the man was doing with his woman (Lanceing: If you saw the movie, you might know what I'm talking about).

Once we saw what they were doing, Humphrey leaned in and licked me on the cheek. Once we got back into our normal position, We got in the trailer and are now on our way to Jasper Park.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

[Kate's Point of View]

Humphrey and I were riding for more than an hour (most of which I was asleep). When we stopped, Humphrey walked up to me and said, "I need to go."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"You know…"

"Oh," I said, "Good idea, I think I'll join you."

Humphrey tilted his head.

"Well, not 'go' with you, but- Yeah…"

We both got out of the trailer and walked a short ways together before going in separate directions. Once we did our business, we walked back to the trailer, but were stopped by a man who saw us!

"WOLVES," he shouted, "Sam, bring the guns!"

A short man came up carrying two pistols. He pointed them at us. I looked at Humphrey nervously. "Any ideas," I asked.

As I feared, Humphrey shook his head. I looked back at Sam. He had his pistols ready to fire at us. "Adios wolves," he said.

Just before he was able to fire a shot, a wolf jumps out of the shadows and attacks Sam. Before anyone could process what was going on, the mysterious wolf yells, "Run! Get out of here!"

Without thinking twice, we ran started to run towards the trailer, but it drove off. We ran over to the clearing. The mysterious wolf joined us before we ran out of sight.

Once we were out of danger, the wolf was partially in the shadows so we can't see him clearly. He said to us, "Are you two okay?"

We both nodded. Humphrey finally spoke up, "If you call losing your ride okay, then yes, we are JUST dandy!" The wolf snickered. "Seriously," Humphrey continued, "Can this night get any worse?"

It started to rain.

"You and your big mouth," I commented.

"You two haven't changed one bit."

We froze at what he said. Do we know him? If not, then how does he know us?

Humphrey stepped up and said, "Who are you?"

"I can't believe you don't know me; we grew up together."

Humphrey sniffed his chest before stepping back and said in disbelief, "Justin?"

The wolf stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be (of course) Justin.

We stood there in awkward silence. Finally, tears started forming in Humphrey's eyes. He ran up to Justin placed his head on Justin's chest. Justin wrapped his right foreleg around Humphrey's back. "It's okay," Justin said.

"Where have you been?"

"After I was expelled from alpha school, I couldn't face our father, so I ran in the opposite direction and decided to start a new life. I did plan to return some day."

Humphrey lifted his head and said, "Well, here's your chance; Kate and I were taken to Idaho, and we were supposed to get married today."

"Well, maybe I can help. But for now, we need to get out of the rain. My den is just a few minutes from here. You can spend the night there."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, and Justin."

"Yes?"

"You don't know how much I've missed you…"

Justin nodded and said, "I've missed you too."

We walked over to Justin's den. Once we got there, a red wolf with white paws and streaks in her hair walked up to Justin with three pups. I whispered to Justin, "I thought this was just your den."

Justin said, "I said it was my den, but I didn't say that it was my den alone."

Humphrey and I tilted our heads.

The red wolf walks up to us and said, "Who are they?"

Justin said to her, "Sara, these are my brother, Humphrey, and a friend of mine, Kate." Justin turned to us and said, "Kate, Humphrey, this is my mate, Sara."

Humphrey and I looked at Justin awkwardly before I said, "Um… Congratulations?"

Justin chuckled. "I know," he said, "It's a little awkward when your brother is gone for so long and you just find out that he started a family."

Humphrey looked at Justin and said, "You have no idea…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

[Lilly's Point of View]

We looked tirelessly for Kate and Humphrey. We don't know what happened to them, but Garth and I were not going to have the wedding without them. Dad was able to convince Tony to postpone the wedding until they are found.

We searched until we heard a howl. Shakey, one of Humphrey's friends, found something very peculiar. Garth looked at it, sniffed it, and finally declared, "This is a dart that humans fire at us to knock us out without killing us. I have experienced this once (believe me, I do not want to go through that again)."

"What do you think happened to them," I asked Garth.

Garth replied, "My opinion is that the humans moved them somewhere."

Hutch suddenly pinned Garth and said, "Where are they?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a wolf, not a GPS!"

"Oh. Sorry… Just a reflex."

Garth nodded and walked off. I walked up to Hutch and said, "What has gotten into you?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure; because 'nothing' wouldn't be worried over two omegas that have no relation to you, nor pounce on another wolf for the same reason. What's wrong?"

Hutch was silent for an awkward minute before he said, "You're right; I'm scare out of my wits. I already lost one son, and I can't lose another."

I looked at Hutch confused. He had pups? I asked him, "What do you mean?"

"My oldest son was expelled from alpha school, as I heard from my mate."

"Wait! What was his name?"

"Justin."

"Justin? As in Humphrey's brother?"

He nodded.

"So if Justin is your son, and Humphrey is Justin's brother, then that means… Oh my goodness!"

Hutch nodded, "Humphrey is my son."

[Meanwhile]

[Kate's Point of View]

Justin and Sara introduced me and Humphrey to their pups. Their oldest daughter's name is Mist. She is white with black paws. Their middle pup is named Ali. She is red with white highlights on her stomach and paws. Their youngest pup is Xander. He is black with white paws.

Justin finished explaining our situation to Sara, and she decided to come with us. Once we dispersed, Humphrey walked over to me and we walked out of the den. We saw that the sun was already setting. I couldn't believe how fast time went by. I did what Humphrey and I did before Marcel almost hit us with a rock (lean my head into Humphrey's neck). Humphrey leaned his head on mine. We were able to do this for a longer amount of time because there were no flying rocks.

One thing about sunsets is that they don't last forever. Once the sun went down completely, we went back into the den and I curled up to go to sleep. I looked in front of me to see Humphrey lying with his muzzle close to mine. I looked over at Justin sleeping with his family. I thought back to earlier today when Paddy told us that we were supposed to repopulate. I was trying to decide whether or not Humphrey and I would want to return to Idaho to do so. The only problem is the fact that we are omegas; we cannot hunt, nor can we fight off any invaders. As soon as Humphrey closed his eyes, I did the same.

[Meanwhile]

[Normal Point of View]

Just near Justin's den, there was a mysterious black wolf, who had a scar on his right eye. He gazed at the den, and said, "I finally found you Justin. You, your family, and friend had better get some rest; you'll need it for what I have in store for you…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

[Kate's Point of View]

I woke up to see Ali staring at me. I was still trying to wake up when she said, "Good morning."

I finally sat up when I relied, good morning to you too. Have you slept well?"

"Are you kidding? I slept like a puppy!"

I laughed. "Good one," I replied while giving her a high paw. "I then asked, "So where is everyone?"

"Everyone is outside waiting for you. They sent me to check on you."

I yawned as I stretched my legs. I stood up, looked back at Ali, and said, "Then let's not keep them waiting."

We walked out of the den. Humphrey walked up to me. He nuzzled me and said, "Good morning, Kate. Have you slept well?"

I nodded. "So… Are we ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," Justin answered.

[Nearby]

[Cain's Point of View]

I saw the group leaving for Jasper. The one wolf I was staring at the most was Justin. He left a emotional scar on me, as well as a physical scar from that day. I could exact my revenge on him here and now, but I wanted to make things a little more interesting. I smiled and said to myself, "Let the games begin…"

[Back in Jasper]

[Lilly's Point of View]

I was standing at the entrance to my den. I was trying to clear my head from yesterday. Both Humphrey and Kate disappeared because of the humans (as far as we know). What was even more shocking was the fact that Hutch was Justin and Humphrey's father.

I felt a paw go on my left shoulder. I looked behind me to see Garth. Garth spent the night with me to get to know me better. When he asked my parents, they approved, but my mom said to Garth (and I quote), "If you get any ideas with my daughter, I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see me rip your stomach open."

Anyway, Garth said to me, "Don't worry; we'll find them."

"I hope so," I sad as my head went into Garth's chest. "I also wonder how long we can wait for them."

"I know what you mean; Dad's getting impatient over the fact that we are waiting on a few omegas. I have the patience to wait this one out because I understand how much this wedding means to you."

"And I appreciate it."

"Have I ever told you why you never saw my mother?"

I shook my head. "What happened to her?"

"I was nearly a year old when it happened. My mom, dad, and I were walking through a valley. Everything was going well until a rabid wolf came and attacked us. My parents were able to protect me, but it came with a price: in order to block the diseased wolf from biting me, my mother took the bite for me."

I quickly put my paw over my mouth.

Garth continued, "We had a choice to make that day: it was either let my mom live the rest of her life in suffering (not to mention terrorize other wolves) by banishing her from the pack, or let her die peacefully by killing her in her sleep. My dad was hesitant at first, but because he loved her too much to let her go through any more pain than she needed, he coaxed her to go to sleep… and strangled her. I learned three important lessons that day: (1) be careful, (2) the depth of someone's love for someone is defined by whether or not he's willing to give up his life for him and whether he wants that person to suffer, and (3) if you love someone, you have to love him while you still have him, because you'll never know when he's gone…"

I was quick to embrace him, "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Don't be… It's in the past. I know that I can't undo what happened no matter how hard I try, but one thing that is really important in life is to keep moving forward, and once we're married, that's what we're going to do."


	9. Chapter 8

**Lancewing: Before I go any further, I would like to inform you that the error in chapter seven has been corrected.**

**Chapter 8**

[Kate's Point of View]

We were walking for only an hour when we saw Marcel and Paddy land in front of us. Justin stopped and said, "Anyone up for some waterfowl?"

Marcel and Paddy were thrown into alarm when Justin said that. Luckily, I told Justin that they were helping us get home as well.

Marcel says to me and Humphrey, "What are you doing here? I give you first-class ticket home, and you blow it?"

"Hey," I snapped, "Don't blame us! Blame the human! He was the one who had us at gunpoint!"

Humphrey shook his head and said, "Is there another way to get home?"

"Another way? What am I? A travel agent?"

"Please," Sara said, "Anything to make the journey easier."

"Hmm… Well… There is a train…"

"The Canadian Express, Sir," Paddy chimed in.

"Paddy, please. It's called the Canadian Express."

"It shoots right by Jasper Park"

"Right by Jasper Park."

"Where is it," I asked.

Marcel shot a golf ball at a mountain and said, "It's on the other side of that mountain."

Justin was the only wolf who looked down at the ground. He said with the greatest uncertainty in his voice, "I have tried to get on a train before… It was the most difficult thing I have ever done (next to the welcome workout at alpha school). If it's difficult for a grown wolf to get on a train, while it's moving, it will be impossible for the pups to get on. On top of that, we would be crossing trough bear territory, and everyone knows that it is difficult, even for an alpha, to win a fight with a grizzly. I just think this is a bad idea, but thanks anyway…"

"Sure," Marcel said, "I understand completely."

"We'll be watching from above," Paddy calls as they fly off."

[Cain's Point of View]

I was dumbstruck with what I just saw; wolves that are friends with food? This will make things even more interesting… I trailed the group to their next destination: a den halfway between Idaho and Jasper Park. Just then, the same birds came flying down.

[Justin's Point of View]

Marcel and Paddy just landed in front of me. They informed me that there was a school group spending the night west of here a few miles. If we can get into one of their vehicles before they leave tomorrow afternoon, we could speed up our trip to Jasper.

"Thank you," I said to the two, "We could be home in no time."

I informed my family and Kate of their discovery, and they were thrilled. We decided to wake up early to guarantee our chances of getting a ride.

[Back in Jasper]

[Normal Point of View]

Cassius, leader of the southern pack (the most feared pack in Jasper), was on his way to a one-on-one meeting with another wolf. He meets the wolf in the shadows. The unknown wolf was short, but no one could make out his fur color. His eyes were plainly visible. "I trust everything will be ready for the surprise attack," Cassius inquired.

""Yeah… About that… One of the head alphas' daughters, Kate, is missing, along with her fiancé, Humphrey. They are aware that the humans have kidnapped them, but all the madness could end up exposing our plans, not to mention expose me."

"Rats! We will need to move up our attack date. If they don't show up tomorrow, then we will attack the day after."

The wolf nodded, and ran to his own pack. Cassius chuckled and said, "It's so good to have eyes on the inside…"

* * *

Lancewing: DUN DUN DUUUUUN... Looks like we have a traitor amongst us. Try to guess who it is before the story ends.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

[Kate's Point of View]

I woke up when I felt someone nudging me. I looked up to see that it was Humphrey. I smiled and said, "Good morning."

Humphrey smiled and replied, "Good morning. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

Humphrey gave me a weird look that said, "Don't tell me you forgot."

I then slapped my forehead and said, "Oh yeah! We need to catch our ride!"

"That's right, and if we don't move it, we may end up having to walk."

I laughed before saying, "Then we better get a move on."

I got up and we started walking yet again.

[Meanwhile]

[Lilly's Point of View]

Garth and I were listening in on a discussion between our parents. "I get the feeling that you don't want to unite the packs," Tony says, "We have waited long enough, and for what; two omegas?"

"We're just as patient as you are, but one of those omegas happens to be my daughter. We can't have the wedding without her. And then there's Humphrey; he disappeared with her. They were scheduled to get married with Garth and Lilly."

"Why are we waiting for them anyway?"

"Because Kate and Lilly were very close. Before Lilly went off to alpha school, they did everything together. Now that their ranks are the only the only thing separating them, it would mean a lot to them if they did this one last thing together…"

"My mate and I were close, but she was bitten by a rabid wolf."

"And we used to be close too, yet here we are," my mom stated.

My mom's statement stopped Tony in his tracks. Apparently they were close friends, but it took one incident to break them apart. I looked at Garth before looking back into the den. What Garth and I saw next was something neither of us neither of us was expecting from Tony: tears. I knew that taking Tony back to the past was going to hit him hard. Tony said to my dad, "We were pretty close, weren't we?"

"Yes, we were. I just wish we can experience that again."

"Well, I'm ready to quit fighting when you are."

"I have to admit, I'm tired of having to feed only scraps to my pack…"

"And if it were a possible for costly mistakes to ruin my back, then I must have done a number on it…"

They both laughed before Dad continued, "Do you think we can stop now?"

Tony nodded, "Now is as good a time as any."

Dad finally noticed me and Garth and said, "Now I know how a goldfish feels."

Both Mom and Tony looked at the opening to see exactly what Dad saw and laughed. We walked into the den. I lowered my ears as I said to the three alphas, "I'm sorry we're causing trouble by our waiting."

"No," Tony said, "I'm sorry for being so impatient; I had forgotten what it's like to have friends closest to you."

"Technically, Lilly and Kate are sisters, but I know what you're getting at," Garth replied.

"Unfortunately though, we don't know how much longer we can wait," Tony said.

I was silent for a minute before saying, "Would one more day kill the packs?"

The adult talked amongst themselves before Tony said, "I don't think it will, but are you sure you want to?"

I nodded, "Kate's been gone for so long that I don't even know if she's still alive. I would say not coming back, but she has always remained loyal to her word; if she's able to come back, then she would."

[Meanwhile]

[Kate's Point of View]

We had just gotten to the school group. They don't look like they could hurt us, but Justin said that one can never be too careful… Marcel and Paddy led us to a bush nearest to a van near the bus. They selected that vehicle because it would be easier for them to let us out. Humphrey went first. He made sure no one was looking before he dashes for the van. He quickly runs jumps in and finds a hiding spot.

"That was easy," Justin said, "But we need to get the pups in there as well… We'll each grab one and carry them into the van. Sara and I nodded. Sara grabbed Mist, Justin grabbed Xander, and I grabbed Ali. Sara dashed into the van, followed by me and Justin. We hid and waited for the humans to close the doors before we could move around. We all lay down. I said out loud, "Next stop: home…"

[Meanwhile]

[Cain's Point of View]

I saw the group enter the van. I said to myself, "Looks like I need a ride as well." I looked at the bus and saw an open compartment. I crept through the bushes before I finally reached it. I jumped in and waited for the humans to close the door. "Justin," I said under my breath, "It won't be long before I have your neck in my jaws…"

[Meanwhile]

[Shakey's Point of View]

I was running from the southern territory as fast as my legs would let me. I was checking their territory to see if Humphrey and Kate ended up there somehow. I was proven wrong, but I found out that they were planning an attack on us. More importantly, one of our own wolves was working for them! I continued running until I accidentally ran into Can-do. Aggravated with the fact that an omega ran into him, he snarled at me saying, "Hey, Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," I apologized, "but I have some information that Winston needs to hear!"

Can-do starts to calm down. "What is it?"

"I just found out that the southern pack is planning to attack us. They look like they will mobilize any moment. To top it off, there's a traitor working amongst us. I'm not sure who it is, but I'm pretty sure he'll be identified as soon as possible."

Can-do seems distressed. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, IK just found out. You're the first one to know."

"Good…"

Without warning, Can-do leaps at me. I was able to jump out of the way. I asked him, "Can-do, do you normally make it a habit to attack one of your own wolves? If I didn't know any better, I would have to say that YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!"

Can-do chased me for a while. Finally, I managed to get myself trapped, which resulted in my capture!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

[Kate's Point of View]

We rode in the van for hours. Being omegas, Humphrey and I were able to quickly come up with some games to pass the time. I told them this joke: "There was this man who died. Since he had no friends of family, they just skipped to the burial. Now there was a pastor who woke up early to make sure he gets to the funeral on time, but takes a wrong turn and is thirty minutes late! Once he finally makes it to the cemetery, he stands over the vault, gives his speech, and leaves. He was only half-way to his car when one of the workers says to his buddy, 'Shouldn't we tell him that's a septic tank?'"

Everybody laughed at that joke. "That is too funny," Justin says, "Where did you come up with that?"

"I dunno," I replied, "It just came into my head."

After a few minutes, we all decided to rest.

[Humphrey's Point of View]

Justin and I were the only ones awake. Justin whispered to me, "You and Kate are a pretty good match."

"Thanks," I whispered back, "You and Sara are pretty cute together as well…"

"So how are our parents doing?"

"They're doing great. Our mother's a little ill at the moment, but she'll live…"

"That's good to hear. What do you think Dad will say once he sees me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad expected a lot from me. If I tell him I ran away right after I was expelled, will he ever forgive me?"

I looked down. "Justin, we're his sons. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I hope you're right."

After another hour, we finally stopped. We later heard the door opening. The others heard the door, but they were slow when it came to waking up. We were ready to lunge at the person who was opening the door, but we soon found out that it was Marcel and Paddy.

I smiled and asked, "Are we there yet?"

They nodded. "We are here," Paddy says.

"Great," Justin says, "Is the coast clear."

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

We got out of the van and ran toward the forest. Sara suddenly stops. I looked back to see her sniff the air bore lowering her ears and saying, "Oh no! This can't be right."

Justin walks up to Sara and asks, "What is it?"

Sara looks deeply into Justin's eyes and says, "We're in southern pack territory…"

[Meanwhile]

[Cain's Point of View]

I could sense that the bus finally stopped. Now comes the hard part: getting out of here. I waited for a human to come my way and howled at the first sign. Once the door opened, I leapt out of the bus and ran towards a nearby forest. I could smell a mixture of scents, the scent of Justin and his family, and the scent of my territory. I now have Justin where I want him.

[Sara's Point of View]

We had been nervously walking half an hour. "So far there is no sign of any southern wolves," I declared.

Kate asks, "And we should have seen one by now?"

"Yes; we are deep in southern territory."

Justin sniffed the air, as he did every minute, and picked up someone's scent. "Cain," he growled.

"You guessed correctly," Cain said as he jumped out of the shadows….


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

[Kate's Point of View]

Cain was standing right in front of looking like he was about to kill any of us. Justin lowered into attack position, ready to defend should Cain attack. Cain chuckled and said, "Don't worry; I won't hurt you… yet."

"Why don't you attack me now, Cain," Justin growled, "I'm the one you're after, or is your only weapon suspense?"

Humphrey, Sara, the pups, and I chuckled only to be silenced by Cain's growling. Cain replied to Justin, "Justin, I see you have developed a sense of humor since you left alpha school… That's good; you're gonna need it. You see, you're in southern pack territory, therefore, you are under my jurisdiction."

"He's right," Sara said, "We have to do what he says."

Justin looked at his mate and said, "I know. I wish there was another way…" Justin then looked at Cain. "Alright Cain, what are you going to do with us?"

My jaws dropped. Why isn't he fighting back?

Cain chuckled and said, "Follow me…" As we followed Cain, he continued, "You are coming with me to my pack. For Justin, I'm lucky that we believe in PROPER revenge. As for the rest of you, we'll decide what to do from there…"

[A Few AGONIZING Minutes Later]

We were now face to face with the lead alphas of the southern pack; Cassius and Sheba. They are the ones who are going to decide our fate, but knowing them from my father, it's not gonna be good.

Justin spoke up, "Listen, we don't want any trouble; we just want to pass through peacefully…"

Cassius replied, "If you didn't want any trouble, you wouldn't have wandered into our territory in the first place."

"It was an accident," I snapped, "You see-"

"SILENCE you disgusting omega!"

"I'm gonna pretend you did not just say that," Justin said, "I mean what do you have against omagas?"

"Because they're weak, "Cassius said, "omegas can't hunt, they can't fight, all they do is tell jokes to prevent fights. In case you haven't noticed, we are a pack that is bent on conquest."

"So you care more for conquest than even your own daughter!"

Wait? What did Justin just say? Cassius had a daughter? How does Justin know her?

I saw Sara's pups curled up very close together. Ali looked at her mother and said to her, "Mommy, I'm scared…"

Ali's eyes soon met Cain's as he said, "Good…"

Cassius continued, "My personal life is none of your concern… You should be more concerned for your own life because you are never going to leave."

Just then I saw Can-do walk in dragging Shakey. What is going on here? Can-do said to Cassius, "Sir, this western omega overheard our plans and was going to expose them to our enemies!"

It all added up. The southern pack is about to attack our pack, and Can-do betrayed us! I glared at him and said, "Can-do, WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN PACK?"

Can-do smiled and said, "For the same reason Cassius has. You see, once the eastern and western territories unite, those two will combine to become the largest territories in Jasper. Once Garth and Lilly's marriage is complete, the territories will be united."

Justin asks, "So what's your benefit?"

"I will have complete power over ALL omegas! I will be able to punish them as harshly and frequently as I please… Starting with this one!"

Can-do slams Shakey onto the ground, causing Shakey to let out a yelp of pain! He them scratched Shakey across the face, crushed two of his ribs, and fractured his left hind leg. Can-do was about to strike again when Justin said, "Stop! I can't watch this any longer and neither can the pups. Why don't we settle this one on one?"

Cassius ordered Can-do to stop. "Go on," he replied.

"What if I challenge your best fighter to a duel; if you win, you can go on with your plan, but if I win, then you will let us go, AND you will call off your attack."

Cassius nodded in agreement, "Alright. You will duel with Cain in two hours. So rest up; you'll need it…"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

[Justin's Point of View]

If it were possible for a wolf to sweat, then I would be drenched with it; I am putting my life on the line just for my family to pass through enemy territory, not to mention stop an attack on my pack. Is that really worth it? OF COURSE IT IS! After I heard that Can-do betrayed everyone's trust, and after the southern pack insulted (not to mention threaten) my family and ALL omegas, it was time I put my paw down.

When I was just exiting my thoughts, Kate asked me, "How do you know so much about the southern pack, and how do you know that Cassius has a daughter?"

I looked at Kate and said, "I only know about the southern pack because of Cain, who happened to be in alpha school with me, but Sara knows more about the pack than me because… *sigh* Sara… was Cassius's daughter."

Kate, Humphrey, and Shakey looked at Sara with shocked expressions before turning to me. Shakey said, "What? Justin, HOW COULD YOU BE A MATE TO A SOUTHERN WOLF?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "Because she wasn't like the others…"

Before anyone could respond, Sara walked up and said, "It's true… Out of all of the southern wolves, I was the only one born without a will to fight. Because of that, I was ranked as an omega, and once you're rated as an omega in my pack, you will only wish they kill you. The southern wolves will torture any omega. I may have been the daughter of the head alpha, but that was no exception."

I saw Sara look down before continuing, "Anyway, when all of the pups went to alpha school, I went with them a little ways before I slipped away from them. I watched those in training until a stampede occurred. One of the pups was killed and Justin was expelled. I followed him and later made myself known to him. We talked, and decided to journey together. We also tried to play matchmaker for each other, but eventually ended up falling for each other. We eventually married, and had our pups three months later."

I chuckled. "That was the best day of my life, but I was often tortured with the thought of returning to my pack; it may be hard to start your own, but I just couldn't face my father… I was (as Sara said) expelled from alpha school, but I also made it worse on myself when I ran away…"

As soon as I was finished speaking, a black wolf with red marks on his face. He said in a voice as deathly as murder, "It is time for the fight. Follow me…"

We followed him to the center of the territories; where the rest of the pack is waiting for us. Cain and I walked up to each other while the other southern wolves surrounded us. Kate, Humphrey, and Shakey were able to find an area where they could get a clear view of me, while Sara, along with the pups, was forced to sit next to her parents. My heart was beating even faster than it was before… If I lose, then losing my life would be imminent! Cassius chuckled and said, "I am going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb. I can't wait to hear your dying screams."

I growled, "I know what this is about, but I have already learned my lesson… And I wish to leave here with honor."

"The council was soft on you," Cain growled, "Your mistake killed my girlfriend, and I want to avenge her! Once I pin you, I will make you bleed by my jaws! Do you know what that means?"

I gave a low growl, knowing what he's getting at. Cain whispered in my ear, "You know… I would hate to see Sara without a good strong mate, but once I take you out of the picture, I would love to fill in that gap…"

My anger was greatly stirred. I finally barked, "LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!"

I leapt at Cain knocking him off of his feet. Cain threw me off of him. Cain scratches me in the face, but I was able to bite the back of his neck and throw him onto the ground. Unfortunately, Cain was able to kick me in the stomach, causing me to lose some air. While I was trying to regain what Cain knocked out of me, he pinned me!

Cain looked at me with an evil smile. "I win… Now for the kill…"

Cain was slowly closing in on my throat, but he soon found out that he should have grasped it quickly. I grabbed the scruff of his neck and kicked off of him. We continued to fight until Cain was wounded so badly that he could barely move without making even the slightest whimper. Many wolves would kill their target on sight when they are like this. I didn't… I looked Cain straight in the eye and said, "Concede, and this goes no further…"

It was a difficult decision, but Cain finally hung his head humiliated and said, "Alright, I give up…"

"FOR ALL TO HEAR!"

"I CONCEDE!"

"You leave here with your life intact, And I with my family and my honor in victory!"

"Who said you can leave," said a less than impressed Cassius.

I looked at him confused. "We had a deal. If I win (which I did) then my family and I leave while your pack calls off the attack!"

Cassius laughed and said, "Oh poor, naïve western wolf, you should know very well that southern wolves NEVER make deals."

"What?"

Xander, who was not so happy about this yelled directly at Cassius, "YOU DOUBLE-CROSSED US?"

"I figured that instead of attacking the packs we can use you to bargain with them…"

"That's what you think!"

I looked around. I heard a familiar voice from somewhere. Can-do pads up to me. "Is this a joke, because I don't find this funny!"

"I am just about as clueless about this as you are…"

Can-do growled, but was tackled by a familiar white wolf…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

[Kate's Point of View]

"Lilly, is that you," I ask.

"It's me all right," she replies, "I heard that you guys may need some help, so I brought the whole pack."

"How did you find out?"

"Let's just say two birdies told me."

I gave a light chuckle because I knew that she was talking about Marcel and Paddy. Lilly immediately turned her attention towards Can-do and said to him, "As for you Can-do, I can't believe you would have the nerve to betray your own pack. All I can say for you now is that if you give up now, I might plead for an easy sentence for you."

Can-do growled before he replied, "And let the omegas have an easy life? I don't think so!"

At that moment, an enemy wolf knocks Lilly clean off her feet, allowing Can-do to get back on his paws and pin Lilly! Cain slowly and painfully hobbled up to Lilly and placed his paws on her throat. He says in a deadly voice, "I'm going to enjoy this…" before adding pressure to the throat! Lilly struggled to regain her breath before her breathing stops and her eyes close.

I stood horrified at the site of what those monsters did to my sister. I wanted so much to put Cain's neck in my mouth. I wanted to do that, but I knew that that will cause trouble. All I could do was cry. My sister finds me only to be strangled to death by the enemies…Cain just removed his paws from Lilly's throat before Garth comes out of nowhere and pounces Cain! Garth let out a low growl and says, "Lilly warned you that the entire pack was here, but do you heed her warning? No… You have killed my mate. THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

Can-do was about to attack Garth when my Mom stepped up behind him and growled, "Don't even think about it, or so help me I will rip you apart from limb to limb…"

Just then, the entire eastern and western pack surrounded the southern pack. There was no possible escape for most of the southern wolves. I then saw Sara and the pups come to our side.

"Sara," Cassius growled, "Get back here now!"

"No! I will not," Sara replies, "I may be your daughter, but I am never you little girl."

Justin walked up to Sara and said to her, "Well said…"

Dad and Tony walk up to Cassius. "The choice is yours: either let us go, or we'll take you down right here and now," Tony growled.

After much hesitation, Cassius finally decides to let us leave, but something tells me that we haven't seen the last of them…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

[Garth's Point of View]

After a long walk, we finally made it home. Winston set Lilly in his den. I wanted to do some serious damage to Cain and Can-do for what they did to her. After what I saw them do, I can never find it in my heart to forgive them. I had already lost my mother (though I was too young to remember it), but now I lose the love of my life. I know that some people never fall in love in an arranged marriage, but this isn't the case here; I actually did love her! She taught me how to howl, and we did everything together from that point on. If only I could do more for her… I even thought about having puppies with her, but I guess that wasn't meant to be…

I saw Janice, one of the vegan wolves, walk over to Shakey and help him to his den. While they were walking, Shakey filled her in on everything that happened. In the meantime, I walked into the den and practically threw myself on Lilly's body. Lilly didn't deserve to die, especially now!

I sobbed into the fur saying, "I wish this whole thing never happened. I should have jumped Cain when I had the chance, but I was always raised to stay with the plan. I learned the hard way that that was a mistake. Sure, we won that battle, but that doesn't justify your death. Had I done what my instincts told me, then you would still be alive (maybe). I love you, and I would give anything for you to come back… I love you…"

Just as I was finished speaking, I felt a paw go on my shoulder. I looked on my shoulder to see Lilly's paw. I looked at Lilly, and I saw her a little groggy but awake. At first, I wanted to panic; how could someone just come back from the dead just like that? But as soon as everything clicked into place, I held her tighter than before. Lilly was a little puzzled with what I was doing.

"What happened," she asked, "Did we lose?"

"No," I replied reassuringly, "We won. You just left us for a moment."

"Oh," she answered.

Just then, Kate walked in to check on me, but froze right in her tracks when she saw Lilly awake. I said to her, "I know. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"How," Kate finally managed to say.

"I guess the lack of oxygen rendered her unconscious. But that doesn't matter, the point is that Lilly's back!"

"Do you want me to get the others?"

"Yes, I think they'll want to see this…"

Kate darted out of the den and told the others what had just happened.

There was so much happening in that den that I cannot tell you everything, but let's just say that everyone was more than overjoyed that day.

[Justin's Point of View]

Sara, the pups, and I were walking towards my parents' den. I took a deep breath before we walked in. The first wolf I saw was my Mom. She looks a little bit like Kate, except she has black fur. I wanted to turn back, but it was too late; Mom spotted me. She slowly walked up to me. After she gently rubbed her paw over my face, she backed up a few steps and said in complete shock, "Justin, is that you."

I nodded. I suddenly heard another wolf walk up to us. It was without a doubt my father. I heard him say, "Janette, I have some great news; Li-"

He stopped right in his tracks after seeing me. He looked at my mother and said, "Janette, is that-"

My mother nodded. He looked back at me before I said, "Hi Dad."

I couldn't take it anymore; I sunk my head in my father's fur and wept, "Dad, I'm sorry… for everything. I shouldn't have run away when I was expelled, but I did anyway. I just couldn't face it. If you want to disown me, then go ahead, even I have to admit that I'm not worthy to be called your son."

At that moment, Dad embraced me and said, "Justin, you were right when you said that it was wrong for you to leave us, but you were willing to admit that you were wrong, and you were willing to take responsibility. Because of that, I forgive you… Now who are they?"

I replied, "This is my mate, Sara, and these are your grandchildren, Mist, Ali, and Xander."

Dad walked up to Sara before turning to me and said, "It's good to know that I now have a daughter…"

Mom commented, "I agree with your father. Now what were you going to say Hutch?"

Dad replied, "Lilly's alive."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

[Justin's Point of View]

I was the first one to wake up. I decided to walk around the territory (because it's been a while since I was around in the territory). I walked over to the stream to get a drink. I then walked over to the valley that was to be filled with wolves from both packs this afternoon. When I got there, I watched the sun rise over the valley. I had forgotten how beautiful the sun makes the valley explode with the sun's radiant light.

I was so engrossed in the view that I didn't notice Sara walk up to me. Just as I saw about to open my mouth, she replied, "Don't worry; the pups are with your parents."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Good," I replied, "Because I don't want anything to happen to our kids."

Sara smiled at me and replied, "If I couldn't tell you're an excellent father before, it's obvious now…"

"I bet so… So…"

"Today's the big day?"

"Yup, not only is my brother getting married, but another marriage running alongside his is going to unite the packs. I can't wait for that moment…"

Sara nuzzled me and said, "I remember the day when we were married."

I smiled at that thought and said, "I remember it crystal-clear…"

"Too bad you passed out after we rubbed noses…"

I laughed and said, "That was because I didn't get a nap that day…"

"Well, it all worked out; we have some great puppies…"

"Yeah… Anyway, I'm gonna go find Humphrey, so I can harass him before the big moment."

"Same here, except with Kate…"

I laughed before I darted off…


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

[Humphrey's Point of View]

Garth and I were standing in Mom and Dad's den getting ready for the big event. Justinwere helping us. I then saw Tony and my father walking in. They both walked over to us. "Dad," I said, "What are you doing here?"

Dad replied, "We're here to wish you luck. How are you two boys holding up?"

" I'm a little nervous, but I think I'm going to be fine. Garth however is a whole other story."

"What are you talking about," Garth, answered, "I'm just as good as you are." However, Garth's nervous shivering was not so easy to hide.

Tony walked over to Garth before saying to him, "I know how you feel; I was much worse than you are now."

"Really?"

"Yeah! As a matter of fact, I collapsed before your mother was even brought out!"

We all laughed at that thought. "By the way, do you happen to know how the girls are doing," Justin asked.

"Eve told me that they're doing fine," Dad answered, "They should be a few more minutes."

"And what about Shakey; how's he holding up?"

"He's still al little sore, but he was able to make it."

"Okay. I hate it that he had to suffer just to walk here." Justin then clenches his teeth and growls. "He wouldn't have had to suffer if Can-do hadn't betrayed us! Then he wouldn't have had to torture Shakey for knowing too much."

I walked over to my brother. I said to him "I know what happened wasn't what anyone wanted to happen, but if Can-do didn't bring Shakey to us, then we wouldn't have seen his true colors."

Justin started to let up. "That is true," he said.

"Well, we're going to get a spot among the people," Tony said.

"Okay," Justin replied.

"We will," Dad replied, "Break a leg."

[Meanwhile]

[Kate's Point of View]

Lilly and I were almost finished getting ready. It was difficult, but we finally managed. Reba, Janice, Janette, Sara, and Mom worked overtime to get us ready for the big day. Mom told everyone to stop for a minute before taking a good look at us. She then smiled and said, "You both look so beautiful!"

I quickly replied, "Thanks. I hope Humphrey see it that way as well."

Lilly looked over and said to me, "He will. I know so because he loves you. If someone truly loves you, then he will look past your outer self and focus on what's inside."

"Maybe your right."

"That's my girls," Mom said, "but remember, if your mates get any ideas-"

"Take my 'beautiful' teeth, go for the throat, and don't let go until the body stops shaking," Lilly and I finished in unison.

Mom looked at Janette and asked, "Am I getting THAT predictable?"

Janette replied in an exaggerated tone, "Getting?"

We all laughed.


End file.
